Bridge Street Market
Bridge Street Market'''is a number of stalls located in Bridge Street and Turpin Road, the various stalls include Fruit & Veg, Records, Clothes and Flowers. In the 1980's the Market Inspector was a Mr J. Beecham (not seen only mentioned on market regulations poster), In 1996 Michael Rose took over the role. Lisa Shaw was his successor. Later in 2006 Marie Matthews was the Market Inspector for a while. In 2008 Mr Lister took over with the assistance of Tamwar Masood as Assistant Market Inspector. Mr Lister left in 2013, leaving Tamwar as the acting Market Inspector. Aleks Shirovs then took over in 2014 and Tamwar went back working alongside as the Assistant Market Inspector. In April 2014 the Council closed Spring Lane Market and many traders have now moved to Bridge Street Market. The Market Office is located on Victoria Square. In January 2017, Walford Council has suggest due to Purpose rail links Bridge Street Market may be moved to the Old Flower Market Tipton Street. As 30 January 2017 the covered market is on hold and unlikely to go ahead. Traders/Stalls Current Fruit & Veg *Martin Fowler' *'Kathy Beale' (Note: The the Fruit and Veg stall has been ran by the Beale's from 100 Years.) Clothes *'Donna Yates - Women's Wear Stall''' *'[[Khoroush Kazemi (Kush)|'Kush Kazemi']] - Clothes Stall' *'Shrimp - Hats and Men's Clothes Stall' *'Whitney Dean - Military Clothes Stall' Food * Unknown - The Baker's Tray Walford Stall * Russell - Shellfish Stall * Dave - Walford Wholefoods Stall * Unknown - Indian Food Stall (Bhel Puri) * Unknown - Hot Potatoes Stall Jewellery * Sarah - Necklaces Other * Unknown - Pet Stall *'Winston - CD/DVD Stall' 'Previous' *'Zoe Slater - Clothes Stall' *'Mo Harris and Stacey Slater - Clothes Stall' *'Martin Fowler - Fruit & Veg Stall' (Note:Originally part of the Beale family enterprise, first owned by Lou Beale. Then Mark Fowler bought it from Ian Beale and David Wicks. Later Ian bought it back and ran it before passing it on to this son Peter Beale. Fatboy then ran it for Ian for a while.) *'Mickey Miller & Juley Smith - Jewellery stall (Lords of Bling)' *'Laurie Bates - Hat stall' (Cindy Williams's parents ran it, but sold it to Laurie Bates when they left Walford.) *'Alfie Moon - Bric-a-Brac stall' (Over the Moon Bric A Brac) *'Rachel Kominski - Bric-a-Brac stall' * Buster Briggs & Lee Carter - Fish * Masood Ahmed - Masala Masood *'Pam Coker - Flower Stall' Street Sweepers Current *Robbie Jackson (200?-200?, 2018-) Previous *'Gus Smith' *'Alfie Moon' (2015) Gallery Stalls Bridge Street Market Bric-a-Brac Stall.jpg|Alfie Moon's Over the Moon Bric-a-Brac Bridge Street Market Clothes Stall Zoe Slater.jpg|Zoe Slater's Clothes stall. Bridge Street Market Fruit Stall.jpg|Fruit & Veg stall. Bridge Street Market Hat Stall.jpg|Laurie Bates's Hat stall Bridge Street Market Jewllery Stall.jpg|Mickey Miller's & Juley Smith's Jewellery stall - Lords of the Bling. Bridge Street Market Shellfish Stall.jpg|Shellfish stall. Bridge Street Market Shellfish Stall Layout.jpg|Shellfish stall layout. Bridge Street Market Sweet Stall at Christmas.jpg|Sweet stall from a Christmas episode. Bridge Street Market Winston's Stall.jpg|Winston's CD/DVD stall. Beale's Fruit Stall.jpg|Beale's Fruit Stall Fruit and Veg Stall.jpg|Fruit and Veg Stall Kat's Stall.jpg|Kat's Stall BHELPURI.jpg|BHELPURI Pet Stall.jpg|Pet Stall (Turpin Road, 2010) Hat Stall.jpg|Hat Stall (Turpin Road, 2010) Bridge Street Hat Stall.jpg|Hat Stall (Bridge Steet - Feb 2015) Bridge Street Market (2015).jpg|Bridge Street Market (2015) Pam Coker's Flower Stall (2015).jpg|Pam Coker's Flower Stall (2015) Fabrics Stall (2015).jpg|Fabrics Stall (2015) Fish Stall (2015).jpg|Fish Stall, Buster Briggs (2015) Lee Carter Fish Monger (11 February 2016).jpg|Lee Carter Fish Monger (2016) Briggs and Grandson Price List (21 March 2016).jpg|Briggs and Grandson Price List (2016) Walford Wholefoods (1 November 2016).jpg|Walford Wholefoods (1 November 2016) Walford Wholefoods (6 July 2017).jpg|Walford Wholefoods (6 July 2017) The Baker's Tray Walford Stall (17 June 2019).jpg|The Baker's Tray Walford Stall (17 June 2019) Whitney Dean Clothes Stall (1 July 2019 - Part 1).jpg|Whitney Dean Clothes Stall (1 July 2019 - Part 1) Other pictures Bridge_Street_Market.jpg|Bridge Street Market. Bridge Street Market Entrance.jpg|Bridge Street Market entrance. Bridge Street Market Code of Pratice.jpg|Bridge Street Market code of practice. Weihnachtsmarkt Alfie's German Christmas Market.jpg|Weihnachtsmarkt Alfie's German Christmas Market. Weihnachtsmarkt Alfie's German Christmas Market 2.jpg|Weihnachtsmarkt Alfie's German Christmas Market. Market July 2014.jpg|Market July 2014 PitchLayout.png|Pitch Layout Spring Lane Stallholders.jpg|Spring Lane Market Stallholders arriving on Bridge Street Market (14 April 2014) Sarah's Stall.jpg|Sarah's Stall (2015) Bridge Street Market Sign.jpg|Bridge Street Market Sign (2015) Alfie_as_a_Street_Cleaner.jpg|Alfie as a Street Cleaner (2015) Stall Holder Application (2015).jpg|Stall Holder Application (2015) BHELPURi Price List (2015).jpg|BHELPURi Price List (2015) Walford Market Stall Application (2015).jpg|Walford Market Stall Application (2015) Walford Victorian Christmas Market Poster (2015).jpg|Walford Victorian Christmas Market Poster (2015) Walford Victorian Christmas Market Banner (2015).jpg|Walford Victorian Christmas Market Banner (2015) Victorian Christmas Market - Guess the Weight of the Goose! (2015).jpg|Victorian Christmas Market - Guess the Weight of the Goose! (2015) Market Guidelines (18 April 2016).jpg|Market Guidelines (18 April 2016) Costmart Leaflet (2 May 2016).jpg|Costmart Leaflet (2 May 2016) Old Photo of Bridge Street (16 May 2016).jpg|Old Photo of Bridge Street (16 May 2016) Bridge Street Market T-Shirt (19 December 2017).jpg|Bridge Street Market T-Shirt (19 December 2017) Category:Locations Category:Businesses Category:Places in Walford